


for meatball.

by alphathorinrock



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on prompts, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunkeness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, eggsy: the spaghetti to your meatball, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: so basically, a few years back, my bes fren tagged me in a bunch of prompts and crazy sentence starters on tumblr and slyly mentioned "scenarios" which led to these kooky little ficlets of mine. strap yourselves in, its gonna be a bumpy ride.i'll update the tags as i upload more :)enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, a few years back, my bes fren tagged me in a bunch of prompts and crazy sentence starters on tumblr and slyly mentioned "scenarios" which led to these kooky little ficlets of mine. strap yourselves in, its gonna be a bumpy ride.
> 
>  
> 
> i'll update the tags as i upload more :)
> 
> enjoy!

Eggsy had just gotten home from an extended mission in Mexico. Two months in the middle of nowhere, slowly picking off cartels until he finally found their boss. He was tired and grumpy and really wanted out of his stupid suit, but of course, the only clean items in his wardrobe were his batman boxers and a truly ridiculous shirt which Jamal bought him as a joke one Christmas with a corny line on it.

 

He couldn't keep the sleep at bay any longer, so he crawled into bed and slept like a log. Some time later he woke to JB licking his face and the doorbell chiming. He could hear his mum letting whoever it was in.

 

Stretching with a wild moan, Eggsy made his way down the stairs, forgetting entirely about the ridiculousness of his outfit. He was on the second last step when he heard their guess greet him.

 

"Hey." Harry said. Eggsy looked down at his shirt, ‘say hey if you’re gay’ blaring across it, and snapped his eyes up to the man casually taking his scarf off. Harry smiled wryly at him as Eggsy blushed. ...that was a new development.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy usually took to everything like a duck to water, but after drinking four of his pretty (very) terrible martinis; Harry declared it learning time over and broke out the scotch. Now here they were, lying next to each other on the daybed on Harry's balcony, staring at the stars, both of them more than substantially drunk. It'd been eight months since Harry had returned from the dead, and Eggsy's face often flashed with pain when he looked at Harry. They were moving forward though, and that was the main thing.

 

Eggsy let out a sigh and rolled into Harry's side. His breath against Harry's neck caused goosebumps to break out over his skin, sparks of pleasure sinking in his stomach. Harry had to employ all his self restraint, which was more than usual for his drunk mind, not to turn his head and bring his lips to Eggsy's as Eggsy began dragging his teeth along the vein in Harry's neck.

 

"I could beat the shit outta you." Eggsy said, words slurred, voice low and quiet.

 

Harry blinked a few times before swallowing. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Every Sunday Eggsy bought the paper. After V-Day the obits list remained consistently long for months and months. After considerable time, things began to even out, and normalcy slowly crept its way back over the horizon. Harry's name never once appeared in any of the papers Eggsy bought. He even checked with Merlin to see if Harry's name was anything other than Harry Hart. But that was, in fact, his birth name, and it was a name that didn't show.

 

Eggsy was knighted, gifted with the position of Galahad, with Merlin assuming the position of Arthur. They both never talked about the great friend they lost, never mentioned the great agent that England lost, and not once spoke of the tragedy of loosing such a great human being.

 

After everything he had done in saving the word, Eggsy couldn't keep the ghosts at bay. Although he was able to push his body further than humanly possible, his mind was broken, his heart shattered. The world had walked through hell and back, and everyone had scars to show for it. Nevertheless, he did his best to soldier on and stitched his broken-down self back together.

 

Three years later, in the dead of the night, there was a knock on Eggsy's door. Stumbling for a weapon, Eggsy headed down stairs to answer it. None other than Harry bloody Hart was standing on his doorstep, dressed in his obligatory double-breasted grey suit with white pocket square, hair delicately parted and meticulously styled, umbrella tucked over his arm. Eggsy punched him square in the face.    

 

Harry held his jaw, a purple bruise slowly bleeding out on the right hand side. "You're angry." He said.

 

"Of course I'm fuckin' angry," Eggsy retorted. "You ate all the cereal and the faked your death for three years."

 

A smirk was peeking its way out from under Harry's façade. Eggsy reached out and grabbed his tie, hauling him in and kissing that goddamn look off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry that I became far too invested in playing house and accidentally kissed you... passionately." Harry said, disentangling himself from the stunning boy he had gotten his hands on.

 

Eggsy blinked back at him, lips still slightly parted. They'd just finished up playing the part of high-class socialites entertaining masses at a party designed to bring all their targets to them at Gawain's family estate in Brighton. Harry and Eggsy were 'Mr and Mr Deveire', happily married for four years and very powerful in the business world, and Harry, being the absolute cock head that he was, let the evening blur his lines between truth and fallacy.

 

Up until now, he'd done an absolutely perfect job at hiding his feelings for his protégé, but the evening’s proceedings went and fucked everything up. All night, Eggsy had casually held his hand or laughed at his jokes or looked at him with the fondest expression, and Harry couldn't help but indulge in it all. It felt so real, Eggsy was so convincing, so beautiful. Harry _wanted_ this, wanted to call Eggsy his, wanted to take him to parties and dance with him and spoil him absolutely rotten. Unfortunately, Harry had indulged too much, pushed the boundaries too far, for as the evening wound down, he and Eggsy had returned to their room, and Harry had gotten both his hands in the lapels of Eggsy’s very well fitted tuxedo and slotted a thigh between Eggsy's legs and pushed his tongue between Eggsy's beautiful lips and now he'd potentially fucked up the only good thing he had in his life.

 

One of Eggsy's eyebrows ticked up. 'You call that passionate, bruv?' His mouth twisted into a cheeky smile. 'You an' I both know you can do better than that, Harry.'

 

The breath rushed out of him as Eggsy launched himself at Harry. Maybe he wasn't indulging too much after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Eggsy were standing in Merlin's lab, sharing hushed whispers and giggling at each other between kisses as Merlin worked on his latest invention. The last three tests he had conducted had ended in disaster, but he'd still called Arthur down to witness his (pyrotechnic) genius, and of course, Eggsy had tagged along.

 

After twenty long minutes of Merlin swearing and Harry and Eggsy being ridiculously cute, Merlin plonked a silver box on the table in front of them.

 

"There," he said, "I'm 75% certain that this won't explode."

 

As soon as he'd finished his sentence, the box blew up, a tiny black mushroom cloud forming in Merlin's face. Harry and Eggsy looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

 

"I need a drink." Merlin grumbled.

 

"Maybe work on your certainties, Mer." Eggsy said between chuckles.

 

"Fuck you."


	6. Chapter 6

It was early one September morning, a prominent chill in the air as Harry padded barefoot up the stairs. The tea cups he was carrying tinkered against their saucers, but years of training and well practised coordination prevented any spillages. The morning sunlight breaching the horizon bled through the French doors of his bedroom, perfectly framing his bed in and its occupant in pure white light. Eggsy snuffled softly as Harry stroked his forehead, burying his face further into the pillow. It’d been an adjustment, falling for this gorgeous boy, and throwing it all away with a trip to Kentucky, but as soon as Harry was back, Eggsy latched on and never let go. Feelings were mutual, apparently, and Harry had no qualms about it; he’d spent too long alone, walked to the other side of life and back even, to turn down a willing lover.

It was mornings like this, however, that Harry loved the most. Mornings were Eggsy was too exhausted from his missions and the previous night’s proclivities to be cognizant of Harry’s wandering hands. He’d map every inch of the younger mans skin, making up wild stories of how he got the scars, never game enough to ask for he knew (and terminated) the brute that had actually caused the majority of them. It was terrifying for Harry to hear just how awful Eggsy’s life down spiralled after the death of his father. Even though Eggsy never accepted his apologies, always firmly telling him that his father was his own man, and he made his own choices, Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty; he’d taken away Eggsy’s childhood and practically ruined his future (“what the fuck do you call this then ’arry?”) and taken away any prospects of happiness (“ya damn git, you make me happy”). They’d argued many a time over the same issue, Harry had even sought out professional help, but still the guilt was there, a steady glow deep in his chest, nothing compared to the raging fire that consumed him, the stifling heat of his love for Eggsy.

Harry slipped a small satin box from his pocket; he’d kept it on his person since early July, biding his time until the perfect opportunity arose. Sliding into the bed behind Eggsy, Harry opened the box and removed its contents. Slowly, he spooned in behind Eggsy’s body, placing delicate kisses to the rise of his spine as he slid his hand up Eggsy’s left arm. Harry’s father’s wedding ring fit Eggsy’s finger perfectly, glinting softly in the morning sun. He smiled to himself as tears began to well in his eyes. For many years Harry had waltzed around aimlessly, waiting for his reflection to become whole, and now it not only was complete, but it was more vibrant and more beautiful than Harry could ever have imagined. He placed another string of kisses to the back of Eggsy’s neck before disentangling himself from the boy’s body to sip his tea and read the paper.

 

Some time later, Eggsy stirred. He rolled onto his back as he scrubbed at his eyes, only to pause halfway through the motion. Harry acted as nonchalant as he could, keeping his expression schooled as Eggsy examined the ring on his finger, his face slowly shifting from panic to confusion to elation to irritation so quickly it nearly gave Harry whiplash.

“You bloody wanker!” Eggsy said, launching himself at Harry, “couldn’t you ’ave at least waited til I was awake to bloody propose?” he said, plastering his mouth to Harry’s neck, pressing his body against Harry’s.

Harry smiled. “I haven’t asked yet.” He teased.

“I don’t give a fuck, love; you’re stuck with me now.”

Harry laughed, rolling them over and over until they thumped to the floor. They laughed together, in the tangle of sheets, kissing until they were both breathless and smiling.

“Marry me, Harold.” Eggsy said, cupping Harry’s face gently, his thumb tucked firmly below his jaw.

Harry winced, and pecked at Eggsy’s lips. “Of course, Gary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i had a bunch of these, and i do have more, but i think they may be substantial enough to be their own fic?  
> so i think i might post them individually...
> 
> thank you so much for reading! and for the kudos!! 
> 
> if you liked these, please keep an eye out for future fics i post! ;) :) 
> 
> much love <333

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can thank meatball for these. shes amazing :')


End file.
